Eon: Across the Worlds (Fall 2010)
Where the party goes Down Under. Episodes Prologue : At eleven PM in Nyasa City's Nightshade District, an Inquisitor runs like hell. He cannot see his assailant, but knows he is losing the race for his life. He dashes across rooftops, around spires, through dens of iniquity and sin, clutching a cylindrical case. He covers himself with spells to aid his speed, and has almost brought himself to the border into the rest of the city. : Then he turns to dust. Season Premiere: High Rollers : In which the party gains two new members, receives an ultimatum from a legendary severed body part, and steals a crime lord's supercharger without getting caught. Episode Two: Between a Rock and a Fucking Tsunami : In which the party plays Hangman for a crime lord's safe, runs away from dragons for the first time in years, and tangles with one of Anahita's foes. Episode Three: O Brother, What the Fuck : In which the party stumbles through port security, meets the first of Ashra's relatives not to immediately want him dead, and gets a new drow in a barrel. Episode Four: ''Emet-''ic Mutation : In which the party reaches Bisau, interviews the populace, gets into a temple via mistaken identity, and stakes their lives on dwarven panties and casts of Light. Episode Five: Boulder Dash : In which the party tangles with a magic altar, makes it to Mechanus, and slogs through the security system. Episode Six: It Grinds Our Gears : In which the party battles Xoth and his Warforged henchmen, Xoth fireballs himself (Citation needed), and a Mother Brain speaks in front of the party. Episode Seven: Gauve Was Right : In which the party survives a series of deathtraps, meets the Mother Brains, and gets a lecture on Ashra's destiny which answers a few questions and raises a hell of a lot more. Episode Eight: Our Destinies Were Foreordained, 1441 : In which High Regent Xenteroth was behind it all, Leilah rescues a prince, and three of eight fall in destroying the alhoon's physical form. Episode Nine: Time Zero : In which the party rescues Inquisitors, retrieves Xenteroth's loot, and finds their way to the Prime and the Hand's objective. Episode Ten: Sirius Business : In which Vishnu disappears, everyone gets new toys with their reward money, and preparations are made to infiltrate the Sirius. Season Finale: Ashra Shrugged : In which the party gets on board the Sirius, Avi gets personal attention from Coriander Highrun, and Ashra is suspended from office. Bonus Episode: A Cleric of Tacitus : In which the party gets off the Sirius, Aether accidentally starts an international incident, and Cicero realizes this leadership thing is really hard. Previously/Next Time on Eon Previous Season: Season Nine: The Dark Lantern Next Season: Season Eleven: Malvont City Stories Adventures with this party will continue in Season Twelve, Nemesis of Tomorrow. Characters Starring: *Ashra *Leilah Maloch Returning: *Old Man Kruglor Introducing (in order of appearance): *Goneril Frontline Eleven *Cicero Tiberius Shadolan *Aether *Prince Avimeus V With some Very Special Guest Stars: *Fab Dick *Claire Finelan the Redeemed Category:Seasons